


At the End of the Day

by KneeOfJustice



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: But when he does it's adorable, Camping, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hendrik feels like an intruder but gets over it, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Jade is everyone's big sister, Luminary doesn't talk much, Rab is the cool grandfather everyone wishes they had, Serena is a sweetheart, Sylvando is eccentric but perceptive, Veronica has a mouth on her, and a little ditzy, but she's just as sweet, eventually, he's best boy, just realized i didn't do a personalized tag for Erik, maybe some drama down the road, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeOfJustice/pseuds/KneeOfJustice
Summary: Brooding is forbidden when his friends are around.The Hero reflects on his journey, and the companions he's picked up along the way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Emerald Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Small One-shots based around possible interactions at campsites, something I believe was criminally unexplored in the game itself.

The Hero carries something with him everyday.

It’s a little charm, the one that Gemma had given him before he left on his journey. The little trinket was a green pouch, tied together clumsily with string. It was a simple thing, but the look of pride on her face when she’d given it to her was something he’d never forget.

That was the last time he saw her.

Now it rests on his belt, knotted tightly so it wasn’t in danger of falling off. Every night, he’d sit on his bed at an inn, or at the campfire, and stare at it, running his finger over every stitch. It was a reminder, not just of home, but of the life he’d been forced to leave behind.

The life of the Luminary was not his to live. He’d accepted that a long time ago.

But every now and then, when the sun has long since set, he pulls out the charm, and allows himself to imagine.

Just for a little while.

* * *

One of these nights, he’s not alone.

The sun had set not too long ago, bringing a crisp chill with its absence. In the distance, the ocean waves could be heard.

Erik sits next to him, watching him stare at the pouch resting in his hands. He doesn’t ask questions; he already knows what the Hero’s mind is wandering about, and his tendency to get broody when he thinks no one’s watching. Instead, he rises, and gives him a half smile when he looks up.

“No sense in sitting around if we can’t sleep, right? How about we take a little walk to clear our heads?”

The Hero is thankful for the distraction, allowing the thief to pull him up. The Emerald Coast is quite pretty at night. The monsters leave them alone, giving them a wide berth as they walk away from their campsite.

“You’re still thinking about it.” Erik says, not as a question. The Hero nods.

Erik hums, hands buried in his pocket, and confesses, “I have been too.”

They reach the small beach, Erik plopping down onto the sand without a care. He follows at a more sedate pace, and sits down on a small rock next to the thief, watching the waves roll over the sand.

They sit there for a while, simply watching the moon reflect off of the water, and listening to the quiet splash of waves as they hit land. Then, Erik sighs, and says, “You know, before we met, I was told to have faith in the Luminary.”

At his nod, he continues. “I hadn’t a clue what that old Seer was talking about at the time. But… I do. I have faith in the Luminary. You haven’t steered us wrong yet, after all.”

It’s funny, Erik thinks, how just a little praise gets the legendary Luminary so flustered. He chuckles, then falls back onto the sand, resting his head on his arms. “And I’m sure your family has faith in you too. But I think it’s time you have faith in yourself.”

Erik closes his eyes. “We’ll save them, I know we will. So, don’t lose hope now, alright? You’ve got the best thief in the business at your side, after all.”

The thief let’s the Hero stew over that for a minute, then stands, brushing sand off of himself, and stretches. “Well, I think it’s about time we head back, don’t you? We’ve got an orb to steal tomorrow.”

The Hero nods and stands. His hand reaches out, hesitantly putting his hand on Erik’s shoulder, and opens his mouth, “Thank you.”

Erik grins and claps him on the back. “What’re friends for?”

When they return to camp and Erik nods off next to the fire, the Hero pulls out the charm one last time and whispers a promise to it.

They both sleep sound that night.


	2. The Hotto Steppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Veronica join the party! And with them comes plenty of sweet and snarky moments.

“I never want to hear another haiku again in my life,” Veronica groans, slumping down onto Serena. Her sister giggles, adjusting the (suddenly) much smaller girl.

“Oh, but Hotto was lovely,” she gushes. “It was all so very different from Arboria. I’ve never even heard of a steam bath before, but I can’t wait to try it again.”

“Really? After we got jumped by monsters in the last one?” Veronica huffs. “No thank you.”

“You can say that again,” Erik says, arriving at their little camp, Luminary in tow. Both carry bales of hay to use as makeshift beds. “Those baths are nothing but trouble.”

They drop off the bales and settle down in front of the fire. Erik takes one look at the pair and laughs, “At least one of us is comfortable.”

Veronica sticks her tongue out at him from where she sits on Serena’s lap, he rolls his eyes in response. They’d made the decision to camp out at the edge of the Steppe early, not willing to go through the neighboring desert at night.

Serena looks up from the stew. “I wanted to ask earlier, but how did you and the Luminary meet, Erik?”

“Huh? Oh, that story?” Erik smirks. “Well, after this guy got a taste of Heliodor’s generosity, he ended up in the cell across from mine.”

“A cell?” Serena blinks. “Why would the king imprison you and the Luminary?”

“I got a nice long sentence after nabbing this little beauty,” Erik lifts his pouch and flashes the Red Orb, then stashes it back. “As for him, it looks like Heliodor has a thing against the Luminary for some reason. They even call him the ‘Darkspawn’. Whatever that means.”

“That’s horrible! To spread such lies goes against everything we’ve learned in Arboria,” Serena scowls, the first time he’s seen her properly angry. Veronica, too, seemed miffed at the news.

“They seem pretty convinced of it. Enough to chase us halfway across the world, at least.” Erik shrugs. “Anyway, after we broke out of the cells, we had some… mishaps.”

“Mishaps?” Veronica repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“We were spotted and got surrounded. Luckily Heliodorans are as awful at building bridges as they are at capturing us,” even the Luminary next to him cracks a smile at that, “and the thing collapsed. Washed us all away down the sewers.”

Veronica and her sister make a face. Erik winces, “Yeah. Turns out they have a bit of a pest problem down there, too. In the form of a dragon. Damn thing nearly roasted us when we ducked into a tunnel.”

As he continues telling the tale, Serena and even Veronica give them a sympathetic look. Their first meeting was definitely unique, and not in a good way. It took him days before the smell washed off his clothes, and thinking about it makes him shudder even now. The dragon was just the icing on the cake.

“We figured the worst was over when we made it outside,” Erik rolled his eyes. “Yeah, stupid of us, I know, ‘cause it turns out that it was a cliff overlooking a river, one hundred feet up. And that’s when the guards showed up.”

“Goodness…” Serena’s eyes are wide. “Did they really try to arrest you again?”

“Of course they did,” he shook his head. Honestly, the guards should’ve just let them walk at that point. What they went through was punishment enough. “After all that? We took our chances with the cliff. Woke up floating downstream where a priestess took us in.”

“That’s some story,” Veronica says in awe, looking at the thief in a new light. “Certainly more eventful than I thought it was going to be.”

“I’ll say,” Serena says. “You two have been through a whole lot, haven’t you?”

“You can say that again.” Erik idly unsheathes his dagger and inspects it. He makes it a point every night to make sure all his equipment is in working order; A habit he picked up a long time ago. When money was tight, you didn’t want to blow more on replacing them.

“I know I asked you before, but,” Erik asks, looking up at Veronica. “Are you sure you’re alright looking like that? You got in a lot of trouble for it back in the village.”

The sorcerer huffs, “Only because that pig-headed bartender wouldn’t listen. If I can get past the snooty adults who think they know better, it’s nice being young again. I don’t mind it at all.”

She cracks a grin, “We just have to worry about someone thinking Serena is my mother.”

“Veronica!” Serena frowns as Erik laughs. “I don’t wish to be scolded if someone thinks I taught you such things.”

“Haha, sorry, sorry. You look too young to be a mother anyways,” Veronica smirks up at her playfully. Serena smiles, “Now you’re just trying to flatter me!”

“You know me too well.”

Erik glances at the Luminary next to him, watching as he fiddles with the little charm notched onto his belt. “Feeling homesick?”

He pauses, setting the charm down and glancing up with a smile. “They remind me of someone. The person who made me this charm.”

“Gemma, right? Heard you talk about her once or twice,” Erik says.

“Yeah. She was very kind, but when she got mad, she’d wake the whole village with her yelling.” He gives a fond laugh. “If we don’t get to them in time, the guards will probably let her go just to stop her complaining.”

Ever since the Emerald Coast, the Luminary has gotten a whole lot more talkative. Erik can’t explain it, but he’s more than happy to see his mood improving. Their little talk seemed to do him some good.

“You know, ever since Heliodor it’s been one thing after another,” Erik starts, “but I never did get your name. Calling you the Luminary has to get old, right?”

Serena and Veronica look over, evidently interested.

“Ah,” he looks away. Erik blinks. Did he do something wrong? The thief leans over, noticing a spot of red on his cheeks. “It’s a little… embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Erik definitely didn’t expect that.

“It’s silly, I know, but when I was a kid I used to get teased for it a lot,” he says softly. The twins have to shuffle closer to hear him over the fire. “Eventually I stopped telling people what it was and hoped they wouldn’t ask.”

“I’m sure it’s a fine name,” Serena reassures him. “But it’s alright if you don’t wish to tell us.”

“Serena knows a thing or two about being teased,” Veronica nods sagely even as Serena gives her a scandalized look.

The Luminary takes a deep breath, then opens his mouth hesitantly. “It’s Eleven.”

“Huh?” Erik blinks.

“My name, it’s Eleven.” The Luminary- Eleven hunches down. Erik wants to slap himself, because that’s probably the reaction he was afraid of. I’m an idiot.

“Eleven, hm? It’s definitely unique, but I don’t see what’s so bad about it,” Erik tries to salvage the conversation. “Trust me, you hear some pretty weird names in my profession. I met a guy in the slums who’s name was Lady. I think his parents were hoping for a girl and took it out on him, the poor guy.”

Eleven relaxes and laughs. Erik breathes out a sigh of relief. “Lady?”

“I know right?” he gives a toothy grin. He made sure to toss that guy a few coins when he saw him; It was the least he could do for such an unfortunate soul. Last he heard of him was taking up farm work out in the neighbouring towns. Hopefully with a nickname this time.

Actually, that gives him an idea. “What do you think of ‘El’?”

“El?” Eleven blinks.

“Yeah, like a nickname. That work for you?”

El sounds it out, then brightens, a smile forming on his face. “Yeah, I like it. Thank you, Erik.”

“No problem.”

“Um,” his eyes cut to Serena, holding her clasped hands up to her chest nervously. “If it’s alright, may we call you by ‘El’ as well?”

“Of course,” El nods. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Serena looks positively joyful at that. The satisfied smile Veronica shoots at him lets him know just how happy he made her as well.

Later that night, when everything quiets down, Eleven muses on how much easier it feels to talk around his new friends. It fills him with warmth, just how supportive they are of him. It makes the Luminary thing easier, too: Having friends that believe in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Veronica are too adorable. I had a lot of fun writing them. For a while, I wasn't a fan of the name Eleven, but after reading so many stories here, it's grown on me. 
> 
> This chapter was written mostly within a day and with less editing than I'd like, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I'd like to fix any as soon as possible.


	3. The Celestial Sands

“Are we really camping here?” Erik frowns, wiping off a layer of sweat on his forehead. 

“Do you have any other ideas, darling?” Their newest tag-along waves him off from where he lays in the sand, looking absolutely pristine without a drop of sweat on him. “We’ll need to be in tip-top shape for our big day tomorrow, after all!”

“Oh put a sock in it,” he replies with no real venom to it. The desert heat was getting to him bad, making his temper short. Not just him, he amends, catching sight of Veronica leaning against the wall of the cavern with her hat off, fanning herself with a book. She catches his glance and shrugs. 

Prince Faris and his guards had already dozed off, almost as soon as they made camp. Erik would’ve found it impressive if the cowardly heir didn’t get on his nerves so much. He sighs, hunkering down next to Serena, dressed in the dancer outfit she bought in Gallopolis.

“I know we made fun of you for that,” he tells her, referring to the outlandish garb and the lack of sweat on her features. “But I think you might’ve been onto something.”

She giggles, one hand covering her mouth and the other on her harp. “Veronica sure gave me an earful about it when she saw it, didn’t she?”

“Maybe we can pick one up for you when we get back, Erik,” Veronica calls with a smirk. He grimaces at the thought.

“My regular clothes are already airy enough, thank you.” Personally, he thought the revealing outfit was unfitting for someone like Serena, but he doesn’t voice his thoughts. Veronica already had that base covered anyways. Instead, he stands and stretches.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink from the oasis over there,” he announces, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, and heads off in the direction of it.

“Be careful,” Serena calls after him worriedly, “I don’t think the Goddess Statue’s protection reaches quite that far.”

“I’ll be fine,” he waves her off and disappears out of the cavern.

Eleven watches him go, absently running his hand through the sand, picking it up and letting it spill from between his fingers. There’s no campfire here, not while it’s still so hot out, but he knows the desert gets cold at night. Sylvando had helpfully filled them in what to expect from the region, though he still feels underprepared.

Erik’s had the worst of it so far, though he wasn’t sure why. His friend wasn’t much for sharing his past. He figured it was a habit born from his profession, but the longer they travel together, the more unsure he is if that’s the case. El’s not one to pry, though. He just hopes he trusts them enough one day to tell them.

“Sorry to interrupt your brooding, honey,” Sylvando takes the thief’s absence as an opportunity to siddle close to him. “I just have to ask, what’s the deal with your friend, hm? He doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

“Ah,” El blinks, trying to find the right words. “He doesn’t dislike you. He’s just… wary, around new people. Don’t take it personally.”

“Don’t take it personally?” Sylvando gasps, affronted. “Honey, I do what I do to make people smile! If I’m the cause of someone else’s unhappiness, then I take that very personally indeed!”

The entertainer leans back, eyes narrowed and one hand on his chin. “This won’t do at all. There must be some way to make him smile, no? Rest assured, Sylv’s detective agency will not rest until I find the answer!”

Sylv spins away, a determined look on his face as he heads in the direction Erik went. El can’t hide the small smile on his face at his theatrics. Of the characters he’s met on his journey so far, Sylvando is definitely the most charming. Erik might’ve been frosty with him, but he can’t help but admire the man’s sincere personality, beneath his oftentimes condescending tone.

For a moment, he wonders what it would be like to be a part of Sylvando’s troupe. Surely it wasn’t much different from what he was doing, was it? Travelling the world and helping others, just in different ways, and, better yet, without Heliodor at their heels.

It reminds him of just how isolated Cobblestone was. He loved his home, but there was very little in the way of entertainment. Sneaking off with Gemma to fish in Chalky’s old cove was the most exciting thing they ever did there, before climbing the Tor. And yet… he wouldn’t trade it for a thing.

Footsteps catch his attention, turning to see Erik walk past, a sour look on his face and soaking wet. “Erik? What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Erik mumbles, collapsing stomach down on his bedroll, head hidden in his arms.

Sylvando comes prancing in, a sorry looking expression on his face, “I’m so sorry, darling! I didn't mean to startle you so much! I only meant to talk!”

Erik growls into his arms in response, not looking up.

“Oh dear,” Sylvando worries over Erik, before slumping and walking off back to his corner with his head hanging low, defeated.

Eleven hides his smile. So much for Sylv’s detective agency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sylv. Looks like he'll have to try to earn Erik's smile another day.
> 
> Just a short chapter for today, but don't worry: There's no shortage of campsites in the game proper, and plenty of banter I can think up with so many colorful characters. Until next time, thank you for reading.


End file.
